familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1838
Year 1838 (MDCCCXXXVIII) was a common year starting on Monday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Saturday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1838 January - March *January 10 - a fire destroys Lloyd's Coffee House and the Royal Exchange in London. April - June * April 30 - Nicaragua declares independence from the Central American Federation (See Nicaragua's early history) * May - The People's Charter drawn up in the United Kingdom demanding universal suffrage. * May 26 - USA: Trail of Tears - forced relocation of the Cherokee tribe, killing at least 8,000. * June 9 - 28 Indigenous Australians were killed at the Myall Creek massacre. July - September * 1 August - Trinidad and Tobago: Slavery officially abolished * 7 September - The paddlesteamer Forfarshire foundered on the Farne Islands, UK, giving rise to the fame of Grace Darling, who rescued nine passengers. October - December * November 3 India: The Bombay Times and Journal of Commerce is founded. This paper was later renamed to The Times of India in 1861 * November 5 - Central American Civil War begins with Honduras' separation from the Central American Federation. *December - Beginning of Pastry War: Mexico invaded by French forces Undated * Yucatan declares independence from Mexico * First British-Afghan War begins * Proteins discovered by Jöns Jakob Berzelius * Friedrich Bessel makes the first accurate measurement of distance to a star. * Biblical criticism: Christian Hermann Weisse proposes the two-source hypothesis. * Regular Atlantic steamship service begins with the SS Great Western * Duke University is established in North Carolina. 1838 in Fiction * F. W. Murnau's film, Nosferatu is set in 1838. Births January - June * January 4 - General Tom Thumb, American circus performer and entertainer (d. 1883) * January 6 - Max Bruch, German composer (d. 1920) * January 16 - Franz Brentano, German philosopher and psychologist (d. 1917) * February 6 - Henry Irving, English actor (d. 1905) * February 10 - Gustav Oelwein, founder of Oelwein (d. 1913) * February 16 **Henry Adams, American historian (d. 1918) **Ōkuma Shigenobu - Japanese politician (d. 1922) * February 18 - Ernst Mach, Austrian physicist and philosopher (d. 1916) * March 3 - George William Hill, American astronomer (d. 1914) * April 3 - John Willis Menard, African-American politician (d. 1893) * April 8 - Ferdinand von Zeppelin, German inventor (d. 1917) *April 12 - John Shaw Billings, M.D., American military and medical leader (d. 1913) * April 16 - Martha McClellan Brown, American temperance movement leader (d. 1916) *April 28 - Tobias Michael Carel Asser, Dutch jurist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1913) * April 21 - John Muir, American ecologist (d. 1914) * May 10 - John Wilkes Booth, American actor and assassin (d. 1865) * May 20 - Jules Méline, French statesman (d. 1925) July - December * September 2 - Liliuokalani of Hawai'i, last Queen of Hawaii (d. 1917) * September 12 - Júlio Diniz, Portuguese writer (b. 1871) * October 6 - Giuseppe Cesare Abba, Italian patriot and writer (d. 1910) * October 25 - Georges Bizet, French composer (d. 1875) * October 31 - King Luis I of Portugal (d. 1889) * November 7 - Auguste Villiers de l'Isle-Adam, French writer (d. 1889) * November 13 - Joseph Fielding Smith, tenth president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (d. 1918) *December 3 - Cleveland Abbe, American meteorologist (d. 1916) * December 19 - Khedrup Gyatso, eleventh Dalai Lama (d. 1856) * December 20 - Edwin Abbott Abbott, theologian and author (d. 1926) * December 30 - Émile Loubet, 7th President of France (d. 1929) : See also 1838 births. Deaths January - June *January 3 - Prince Maximilian of Saxony (b. 1759) *January 5 - Anthony Van Egmond, rebel leader in Upper Canada Rebellion of 1837 {died in jail} *February 21 - Silvestre de Sacy, linguist (b. 1758) *March 13 - Poul Martin Møller, philosopher (b. 1794) *April 9 - Piet Uys, Voortrekker leader (in battle) (b. 1797) *May - Francisco Gómez, president of El Salvador (b. 1796) *May 17 - Charles Maurice de Talleyrand, French diplomat (b. 1754) July - December *July 19 - Christmas Evans, preacher (b. 1766) *August 17 - Lorenzo Da Ponte, librettist for Mozart (b. 1749) *August 21 - Adelbert von Chamisso, German writer (b. 1781) *September 1 - William Clark, American explorer (b. 1770) *October 1 - Charles Tennant, Scottish chemist and industrialist (b. 1768) *November 21 - Georges Mouton, count of Lobau, Marshal of France (b. 1770) : See also 1838 deaths.